Vacaciones al estilo de los minions
by lenaalexandra
Summary: Cuando Gru, Lucy y las niñas se van de vacaciones dejan a los minions a cargo...¿Acaso fue una buena idea? ¿Se saldrán con la suya los minions? /Tendrán que ir por mas helado/ ¿Donde estamos?...¿"Las Vegas"?/Ahora que hacemos no creo que tengamos opción/ Solo podemos hacer algo en esta situaciones...¡Correr!/ Si muero quiero que sepas que...¡ES TU CULPA!/ (EN PAUSA)


VACACIONES AL ESTILO DE LOS MINIONS

**Holaaaaa, este es mi primer fic en "Despicable me" asi que espero que les guste pero antes de todo...nota...nota...**

_**Nota: En este fic el idioma de los minions es normal (porque en esta pequeña historia ellos son los protagonistas y seria difícil entenderlos)**_

**Bien es hora de luces, cámara...MINIONS!**

EN CHINA...

Dave y Mark se encontraban en una gasolinera cargando gasolina para el auto todo terreno en eso ocurre una explosión...

-¡Dave!-grito Mark entre el humo

-Mark ¿Que paso?-pregunto Dave al encontrar a su compañero

-No se-dijo Dave

-Ellos causaron la explosión-grito una persona que se encontraba por ahi

-¿Que hacer?-pregunto Mark

-¡Correr!-dijo Dave huyendo junto con Mark

En INGLATERRA...

-Yo tenia razon ellos son espias-dijo un guardia real-¡Atrapenlos!-

-Kevin el rayo-dijo Stuart escondiéndose

Kevin saca una arma y dispara al techo haciendo un gran agujero y mucho humo haciendo imposible ver que los dos minions escapaban.

EN LAS VEGAS...

-Cierren las puertas inmediatamente antes que los sujetos escapen-dijo un guardia de seguridad persiguiendo a dos "personas"-Las personas son sumamente pequeñas, aparentemente amarillas y sumamente extrañas-

-¡COREEEEEE!-dijo una de las personas que corria como si no hubiera un mañana

-¡AHHHH!-dijo la otra persona que corría a la par con la primera

En ese momento unos policías les impidieron el paso.

-Ahora-dijo una de las persona

-Salta-dijo la otra persona

Días antes...

Los minions estaban reunidos en la guarida, Dave les dijo que Gru les tenia que decir algo sumamente importante que no podía secuaces amarillos no sabían de que se trataba el asunto, algunos decían que les daría un aumento y otros decían que les daría una gran dotación de helado (enserio...bien se vale soñar ¿no?)

-Porque tarda tanto el jefe quiero ver pelear a Mark-dijo Kevin ya harto de esperar que golpeo a Lance-¡Pelea!

Los demas minions veían la pelea entre sus compañeros animándolos a continuar.

-Cuatro banana por Kevin-dijo Jerry

-Todas mis bananas por Lance-dijo Bob

Pasaron unos momentos de la pelea hasta que Gru llego.

-Minions...minions...Donny ¿que pasa?-pregunto Gru

-Hay una pelea ente Kevin y Lance-dijo Donny viendo aun la pelea

-Ahh-suspiro Gru

Gru se dirigía a parar la pelea que se había puesto un poco mas intensa por que ambos minions se atacaban cualquier cosa y utilizaban armas que tenían al alcance de la mano.

-Chicos deténganse antes de que alguien salga...-fue interrumpido Gru a causa de un golpe por un bat cayendo inconsciente

-Jefe-dijeron los minions

Todos los secuases amarillos se juntaron alrededor de su jefe que yacía aun inconsciente.

-Jefe-dijo Kevin

-Es culpa de Kevin-dijo Stuart

-Culpa mia...pelea-dijo Kevin iniciando una nueva pelea

Los minions de nuevo hacían su alboroto olvidando lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

-¡AHHHH!-grito Dave disparando de su bazuca

Entre tanto alboroto no se dieron cuenta que Gru recobro el conocimiento de nuevo, algo atontado pero en sus cinco sentidos (bien en cuatro...ok en tres sentidos).

-Minions...minions-decia Gru pero no conseguía nada

-Creo que necesitas un poco de ayuda-dijo una voz detrás de el

Al voltearse se dio cuanta que se trataba de Lucy.

-Ammm ayuda puff yo no necesito ayuda son mis...si necesito ayuda-admitió Gru

-Bien-dijo Lucy

Entre el alboroto de aventar, golpearse e insultarse, Lucy agarro una de las bazucas y disparo al aire, al explotar todos los minions se detuvieron de lo que hacían.

-Todos tuyos-dijo Lucy dándole un beso a Gru-No tardes-

-Bien minions los llame porque tengo algo sumamente importante que decirles...Lucy, las niñas y yo nos iremos de vacaciones y como el doctor Nefario se fue a una convención en Noruega pues ustedes se quedaran solos-dijo Gru

-Solos-dijo Mark

-Si-dijo Gru

Los minions iniciaron a celebrar eso no se veía todos los día estar solos sin que nadie les ponga reglas les llame la atención cualquier otra cosa.

-¡Jai!...¡Viva!...¡Bravo!-gritaban todos los minions

-Pero antes de que celebren y festejen hay que poner reglas...porque sin reglas no hay diversión-dijo Gru

-¡Ahhh!-dijeron desanimados los minions

-Regla numero uno no quiero ver que en mi tarjeta tenga que pagar cosas que ustedes compraron o pidieron, regla numero dos no quiero volver a ver la casa de cabeza o inundada o incendiada, regla numero tres aunque no lo crean averiguare que es lo que hicieron en mi ausencia y regla numero cuatro como todos hacen lo que quieren pondré alguien a cargo y sera...Donny ¿Alguna pregunta?-dijo Gru

-...-

-Si no hay mas preguntas entonces es todo por hoy-dijo Gru retirándose

Cuando se fue de nuevo festejaron estar solo era algo y no importa las reglas siempre las terminaban quebrantando y se salían con la suya, y aunque Donny estuviera a cargo no podría olvidar que como todos los minions le gustaba hacer relajo y mucho alboroto.

-En que estábamos...así-dijo Stuart golpeando a Mark continuando con la pelea que dejaron pospuesta

**Nos vemos en la próxima...envíen sus reviews y...SALUDOS!**


End file.
